


Between One Apocalypse And The Next

by Shadowscast



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander share a moment.  Nail polish is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between One Apocalypse And The Next

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was [originally posted](http://community.livejournal.com/fall_for_sx/170093.html) in December, 2007 for the [Fall for S/X](http://community.livejournal.com/fall_for_sx) ficathon.
> 
> It is very, very short, because I had a baby about a month before my posting date. Turns out newborn babies are a lot of work—who knew?

"I'll look stupid."

"You'll look brilliant."

"Nail polish is ... is _girly_." Xander took another step back away from Spike, and encountered the wall. Oops. "It'll make me look gay."

"No," Spike said patiently, grabbing Xander by the collar and steering him back towards the sofa, "Snogging me will make you look gay. The nail polish has nothing to do with it." He pushed Xander down onto the sofa, straddled his lap, and opened the bottle. "Now hold still or I'll paint your bloody face with it."

Xander relaxed and accepted that there was no dissuading a determined vampire. And besides, getting pinned down like this was kind of hot. "Okay, but I draw the line at makeup."

Spike's expression was intent; he was being careful with the black nail polish, leaving each nail neat and glistening. "Thought you drew the line at the shirt," he murmured.

"You were right about the shirt," Xander admitted, glancing down at the tight, ice-blue fabric. Trust Spike to choose a t-shirt for Xander that matched Spike's own eyes—but it did make Xander feel like dancing.

"And I'm right about the eyeliner, too," Spike said. "You'll see."

Xander tried to scowl, but only managed to grin. "Okay, but next time? I get to pick how we spend our day off."


End file.
